Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Fate
by Dartpaw23
Summary: Luke has a miserable life. Mainly because of his sister. One day when he finds Jirachi and makes a wish his life is altered. Some things are the same, some different, will he find Jirachi and reverse the wish or is this what he has always wanted?


Luke sat on the couch.

The thirteen year old was depressed.

'I hate her…' he mumbled.

He hated his little sister Lisa. Solely because of one thing.

His Pokemon White cartridge which he had completed the national pokedex (Not counting the extremely rare/impossible ones) was flushed down the toilet.

That one thing being his sister was a complete brat.

He wouldn't let her start a save on his game so she took it and flushed it before he could explain that it would save over his data.

She had to have everything her way.

His mother wasn't helping, 'Why wouldn't you share Luke?'

'Because there's only one save!'

'You've been playing that silly game for a while. I think she could've started a new save and when she'd be done you could've just started over.'

'Mom it's not a game I can just start over… I had several level 100's'

His mother told Lisa to apologize. She did and stuck out her tongue while doing so when her mother's back was turned.

'She owes me a new game!' Luke said.

'No she doesn't she's just a little girl.'

'She's evil!'

His mother started to get angry. 'Until you learn to be a mature responsible older brother you are grounded without videogames.'

His mother took Lisa to get her own version of the game while Luke was left with nothing.

He opened his 3DS.

He didn't care about being grounded he was going to do what he wanted. He opened Pokedex 3D scrolling between all the pokemon.

Yet oddly despite he only had the Unova Pokedex, Jirachi was on that list.

'Maybe it updated with the national Pokedex?' he wondered.

He checked Jirachi's stats.

They were empty.

He pressed back but went too far and ended up on Deerling which was the latest one he had gotten.

He went back to Jirachi but it wasn't there.

Just then the living room window shattered.

He ran outside but no-body was throwing things nor was there anything lying around that might have broken it.

He noticed a white light zoom around the corner behind a house.

Luke ran towards it but nothing was there.

'Who are you?'

A ball of light appeared and it took the form of a real life Jirachi. It looked a lot furrier in real life.

It made a squeaking noise though a thought in his head told him that it would grant him a wish. He didn't know if that was it's psychic powers speaking to him or just basic logic.

Luke said out loud. 'I wish I was in the Pokemon world! With no way back!'

Jirachi waved it's arms and a portal opened which Luke in an almost hypnotic trance walked through.

He was in pitch darkness. He couldn't see himself and he felt weird like his entire body was stretching and squashing.

He then saw a human standing nearby glowing. It was the hero from Red and Blue.

A Pikachu was also standing there but on the other side of the room.

The Jirachi appeared again making squeaking noises. In Luke's mind it said.

"Who would you rather be with?"

Well… his first choice was Pikachu because why pass off the chance to be with a Pokemon? He hangs out with humans all the time. But if only he knew what that question had "really" meant.

He walked over to the Pikachu still in the pitch darkness. And Jirachi spoke with it's mouth. 'Nice choice Luke.' it had a kid voice. Not unlike from the Movie "Jirachi Wishmaker"

'What? You can talk now?' Luke asked confused.

'Of course. You're leaving your old life behind forever. To start a new past, a new life… without humans.'

Luke scratched his head not realizing it was now furry. 'What's a human?' he asked.

Jirachi said one last thing. 'Be careful what you wish for Luke. You took your human life for granted. You will be able to return but it'll be hard. You have to remember who you used to be and then find me again to reverse the wish.'

'Who I used to be?'

Luke woke up from the weird dream.

'Mom. I had a dream that a Pokemon I never saw before told me about reversing a wish.'

He opened his eyes. He was lying on a pile of leaves, which wasn't odd. He had slept on these leaves his whole life. But he had to share it with his little sister.'

He was a Sentret. He had no memories of his human life but instead had memories of spending his entire life as a Pokemon so this was completely normal to him.

His mother a Furret came in with a basket in her mouth which contained 3 Oran berries.

'Luke. Are you ready for the big day?'

He was. He had been dreaming of this day ever since he was three. He had to be thirteen years old to join a guild. Evolving does not affect age just appearance.

'Dad's been saying all kinds of good stuff about guilds. I get free food, discounts, and I get to move out. Away from Lisa…'

Lisa snuffled in her sleep. She wore a ribbon on her head that she got for her birthday last year. Luke had gotten were sixty pokedollars. One really weird thing about the siblings almost impossible… was that back in the other world despite he being thirteen and she being eight they were both born on September 1st

Though the Pokemon didn't keep calendars they always had their birthdays on the first day of the season in which they were born.

Luke grabbed his pouch and slung it on his back and on all fours walked out of the house. Lisa immediately woke up running after him. 'I'm coming with you!'

'No!'

'MOM! I WANT TO JOIN A GUILD!'

Their mother told her she wasn't old enough and she threw a huge temper tantrum.

'No chesto berries for you tonight young lady.'

Luke walked through the little village. For the last seven years he had off and on dreams. He dreamt he was walking on two legs and his lower skin was blue and upper skin was different from time to time.

He mentioned this to his friend Greg a Wobuffet on many occasions.

'I don't know Luke. You're already a weird Pokemon.' He once said several years ago back when he was a Wynaut.

Luke was thinking of Greg. He had constantly insisted Greg join the guild with him and they could be on an exploration team together.

Greg refused everytime. 'All I can do is reflect attacks back what use is that? I can't even fight on my own…'

Greg was staying home to look after his mother. His father had gone on a rescue mission in a twenty floor dungeon. He never returned. Rescue teams had gone to retrieve him but they never found him.

Greg was doing some shopping that morning. 'Big day huh Luke?' He asked.

'Yeah. You know it's my initiation.'

'Whatever….' Said Greg moodily. 'It won't start until noon. Why don't we go to Mallet's café and have a drink?'

Luke agreed.

They entered the doorway that lead to the café. It wasn't underground like the previous one because Pokemon like Charizard would never fit. It was the largest building in the village. It had the capacity to fit 30 Groudons.

It was run by a Teddiursa. He was a prodigy in making smoothies. He had inherited it from his father. He often helped his father make smoothies and they were always better tasting when he made them so his father one day just gave him the entire café.

Mallet as he was named was also unique because he was twelve years old.

There were no child labour laws and he liked making smoothies so everyone just accepted it and let him. The only reason someone would complain is if he left because the drinks would never taste that good ever again.

Mallet had a crush on Lisa but he would never admit it. He knew he could "Tame her" and they were part of the same egg group so they could have kids when they grow up.

Luke ordered a double Cheri Berry smoothie.

Greg ordered a Oran Special.

Luke had no money on him. Luckily Greg did. 'Guild members make tons of money. When you get some you can pay me back.' He said.

Mallet wore his father's extra green bandanna on his head. The only thing he had to remember him by.

'May.' said Luke.

'What?' asked Greg.

Luke had to wait a few seconds to realize why he said that.

'I wasn't thinking… I had a weird thought for a second. I remember seeing someone else wear that same bandanna. It's blurry though… I don't know what the pokemon looks like but something deep down told me her name was May.'

Mallet gave them the smoothies free of charge. 'Just go. You're weirding out the other customers.'

They took their drinks outside and drank them under a tree. Greg leaned back happily. 'You're a genius! How did you know that would work?'

'What would work?'

'Acting crazy to get free drinks.'

'I wasn't doing that on purpose. I really remember someone named May.'

After a while chatting and drinking they went in different directions and Luke looked at the sun calculating the time. 'Almost noon! I'm late!'

End of part 1


End file.
